Our Souls for the World
by Namikaze
Summary: One year after the Angel's defeat. A Second wave of invaders come, this time from an opposite origin. The Four Horsemen of the apocolypse make their appearancem, along with an army created to destroy the race of men. (ShinjixAsuka eventually)


Disclaimer: I claim no affiliation with either Gainax nor Hideaki Anno. Evangelion and its respective characters, belong to Gainax/Anno. They are not mine. Please don't sue me I'm poor.  
  
"Tamashi no Refrain"  
  
***************************************  
  
Awakening into the realm of consciousness brought with it a new meaning for the word 'pain'.  
  
She awoke with a start, eyes burning, glancing around the throne of souls. The life giving fluid, "LCL" was turning a hue of red, mingling with the second child's blood. Any attempt to move brought unimaginable pain. Her senses dulled, mind fighting with itself to remain awake, she forced her gaze downward to verify the status of her body. Her attention was diverted to her right arm, where it had been forcibly torn from the elbow on. She didnt know where the other half of her limb was but it wasn't there, which was bad.  
  
Im going to die.  
  
The cockpit of Evangelion Unit 02 was silent save for Asuka Langley Sohryu's ragged attempts at breathing. The coppery liquid flowed down her throat into her lungs. With her left arm she attempted to stop the bleeding coming from just below her bottom-most ribs. She didn't remember how she had been wounded as such, nor how she was even in her Evangelion. She couldn't remember anything. Her blood was pouring between her fingers, dissipating in the LCL. She cried for the first time in what must have been at least seven years. She was dying and no one cared. She was on her own.  
  
So is this how it's going to be mother? Am I going to die alone here in this hell man created? I really am pathetic, I can't even fight in my Evangelion anymore, I always lose.  
  
Asuka looked down at herself through the red haze. A gasp escaped her lips as the Eva's visual displays snapped on, giving her a clear view of the outside world. She was in a desolate landscape, blood red clouds circled above her decimated Evangelion. She realized she was on her back, rather her Evangelion was. Her nerve connection was still active. Turning her head to the right her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Evangelion Unit 01 was impaled through the chest with the Spear of Longinus. Its arms were attempting in vain to rip the holy relic from its body. She looked at herself, noting that the spear inflicted physical damage upon an Evangelions pilot, not just the Eva itself. She also came to the realization that Shinji, her fellow pilot was dying.  
  
The pilots didn't bother to look up, too pre-occupied with soul searching to notice the flight of what looked to be White Evangelions circling above not unlike vultures waiting to strike. The Angels of the apocolypse looked down upon the inferior humans with contempt, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until Mankind would fall, their only defense obliterated. One Evangelion dropped from the flight of four, and descended towards unit 02.  
  
Asuka looked at her executioner without fear. A sense of calm and warmth enveloped her as the strange Evangelion took hold of her mind, carressing her synapse with thoughts of love and hope. Landing with a thud, it folded its angel-like wings and knelt before its victim. It sighed outwardly seeing the suffering of the poor inferior human within, frowning as its hand reached towards Unit-02's head. It probed the mind of the second child.  
  
"Fear not my child, you will be with the lord shortly. Sins... no longer will you be afraid of sin for paradise is world without sin, without pain, without loathing. For I, Janael, Shall bring you and your lover to heaven together. Have no fear child."  
  
She swore to protect humanity. She swore to die fighting for humanity, but she didn't want to die yet, she thought as the Angel, Janael, pressed his spear to the Evangelion's chest. Asuka could feel the pressure, but instead of pain she felt warmth. That warmth enveloped her, forcing her to close her eyes in wait of coming death. "Komm susser todd.."  
  
Finally, tendons snapped, tissue gave way as the spear went through the back of Eva-unit 02. A wound similar to that of Unit-02 appeared on Asuka's chest and back, piercing her heart and spine. It did not hurt. It was release.  
  
***************************************  
  
August 15, 2016... First year anniversary of man's triumph over the Angels  
  
Asuka awoke screaming. She could still feel the white hot pain in her chest sending waves of shock through her body. This was the third time in two weeks that she had had the same nightmare.  
  
It was a normal day in Tokyo-3. The Second Child still didn't understand why she had stayed. The entire time she was in Japan she had wanted to return to her original birthplace of Germany. Yet here she was, waiting day in day out for her dreams to come true in this foreign land. What those dreams were she couldn't tell but she knew they would come to fruition here.  
  
Attempting to remove the sleep from her eyes by putting them to use she took a glimpse of her familiar surroundings. Today was a big day. This day, one year ago the Angels were finally defeated by the "Inferior" humans. NERV was going to be holding a large banquet in which world leaders, celebrities, and delegates from over 150 countries were to be in attendance. All for her, Rei Ayanami, and Shinji Ikari.  
  
The apartment was woken up at about 5:30am not by alarm clocks or any other form of average reverie destroying equipment, but by the quite loud and intrusive yell of a certain red-haired German girl."AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH I HATE MORNINGS!!!."  
  
Misato came stumbling out of her bedroom bewildered at the sudden screaming eminating from her living room. She shot icy daggers at Asuka upon exiting her room. The adult spoke first. "Asuka darling... some of us don't have you sunny desposition in the morning. It would be appreciated if you could just SHUT THE HELL UP!!"  
  
Asuka: "Eh... Misato maybe you should stop DRINKING, and then maybe you wouldn't always have a goddamn headache in the morning."  
  
Pen-Pen stumbles inbetween the two, grabs a beer from the fridge, and promptly returns to his domain of ice. Asuka and Misato both face-fault.  
  
Asuka: "You see! Your disgusting habits have rubbed off on poor little Pen-Pen!"  
  
Misato: "HEY do you WANT me to cook breakfast and FORCE you to eat it little girl?"  
  
Asuka's face turned a bright red, just about the color of her red plug suit. She took a threatening step towards her "guardian"  
  
Asuka: "I.. am.... NOT... A LITTLE GIRL!!"  
  
Misato: "Okay... sure sure, would you care to compare yourself to ME?"  
  
Misato makes rude gestures as she says this, and then points meaningfully at her nearly exposed chest. Enter Shinji...  
  
Wearing his pajamas he walks in rubbing his eyes, obviously rudely awakened by his co-workers.  
  
Shinji: "What are you two yelling about?! Its Seven in the morning, and we're off of school!"  
  
Misato & Asuka: "STAY OUT OF THIS!!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Two hours later, in Misato's car...  
  
Misato Katsuragi was driving at breakneck speed towards the Tokyo-3 Civic Center, in hopes that they wouldn't be TOO late. This ceremony was the most important event in the lives of those present in the car... and Asuka had made them late. She had taken her "sweet ass time" as Katsuragi had put it, in putting her hair up and beautifying herself. They were now ten minutes behind the ceremonies start.  
  
Misato: "Oh god... oh god... the Commanders gonna KILL me."  
  
Shinji: "I think it'll be just fine Misato, I mean, we could just tell my father that it was Asuka's grooming habits that made us late!"  
  
Misato: "SONOFABITCHTHISSUCKSIJUSTGOTPROMOTEDTOOGODDAMNIT!!!!"  
  
Asuka: "BOTH of you need to shutup! I can feel my IQ dropping lower every second either of you speaks! By the way Misato, what are we supposed to do at this banquet thing? Just sit there and stuff our faces with whatever it is you Japanese call food?"  
  
Misato: "Sarcasm noted. No, you and Shinji are going to give a speech."  
  
Both Shinji, and Asuka's jaw fell to the floor upon hearing this news. Yes news. This was the first time they had heard that they were going to take part in this special occasion.  
  
Asuka: (To herself): "Well isn't that just peachy... (To Misato) And just WHEN in the HELL were you planning on telling us?!!"  
  
Shinji looks bewildered, as if he just recieved a slap to the face.  
  
Shinji: "Honestly Misato why didn't you tell us beforehand? Maybe we would have had time to prepare a speech or something!"  
  
Misato: (Looking at Asuka, ignoring the road) "HEY! STOP COMPLAINING!! I'm going to make you two famous today! Besides its better that you both speak from the heart."  
  
Asuka: (with fear in her voice) "MISATO!! TURN HEAD LEFT... ROAD!! WATCH!! NOW!!"  
  
Realizing what Asuka was reffering to Misato turns her head back to the road just in time to miss an oncoming tractor trailer. Misato casually shrugs it off.  
  
Misato: "WHOA ho! You see those reflexes?!"  
  
Asuka: "Yes I did notice my reflexes are better than yours"  
  
***************************************  
  
Another ten minutes later, our hero and heroines have arrived at their destination, Tokyo-3 Civic Center.  
  
Misato leads the way into the backstage entrance, trailing the Second and Third Children. Upon entering the front staging area she signs the children and herself in. The area has random speakers and table strewn about in a very disorganised fashion. The staging area looks like a zoo.  
  
Misato: "Okay guys, as soon as the announcer guy... I forgot his name... whatever I need a beer. *AHEM* Anyway, as soon as that guy says "and now I'd like to introduce you to the first second and third children" you guys walk on stage and the reporters will ask you questions from the audience. Easy right?" *smile smile*  
  
Shinji: "What kind of questions will they be asking, Misato?"  
  
Misato: "Well I...."  
  
She is interupted by an aid tapping on her shoulder who informs her to report to commander Ikari.  
  
You know, its quite interesting seeing humans react to certain situations with fear. One such instance is this. The most likely course of action in a highly crowded public place when a firearm is drawn, is to run. The Human consciousness closes in on itself and only one thing matters. Survive. Although sometimes fear can be used as an ally to those knowledgable enough to be able to do so. One such person was Misato. She noticed the swarms of people pushing and shoving their way towards the exits.  
  
Misato was also the first to notice the four armed men jumping up onto the stage mostly behind a curtain. Reacting on pure training, she reached into her jacket to draw her issued Glock 18c. 'I have to get the children I have to get the children I have to get the children.' Legs moved with a mind of their own. Her eyes were set upon the slight frame of the closest child, Asuka. 'I can get to her before these guys can!'  
  
'But wait, something is stopping me. No... someone is holding my arm.' The major twisted her back around to get a look at the obstacle blocking her from her goal. Gendo Ikari, commander in cheif of NERV was holding onto her arm. "Major Katsuragi, Sohryu is not worth your life. These men have a goal. Let it go."  
  
'Fuck you' Another tactical maneuver worked its way into her mind, allowing her to twist her wrist free of Ikari's and begin her flight towards Asuka who was just now realizing the commotion. Seconds, slowed to minutes, then to hours. It felt like she was running for an eternity towards the fourteen year old pilot, while in fact it had been for no more than 3 seconds before the first gunshots ripped through the building.  
  
The noise startled her, she rolled from her sprint to her right side and dove behind a large speaker, providing at least visual cover from the armed assailants. "ASUKA!! SHINJI!! RUN!!!!" She called out at the top of her lungs just as she brought her pistol to bear over the top of the speaker in attempts to slow down the attackers. She flipped a small switch on her pistol's frame, and then a second one, removing the safety catch and then going into full automatic firing mode. Sighting down the top of her gun's slide, she was caught off guard when she saw Gendo casually walking towards the exit, between the combative intruders and NERV Security.  
  
'Enemy, I must kill my enemy. There they are, they're trying to take the children away from me I cannot let that happen. I'd rather die.' She caught sight of the nearest black-clad attacker and brought her weapong to bear. A pull of the trigger. Nothing. No loud boom, no recoil, no blowback. Nothing. Her gun misfired. A tap, on her shoulder. 'I should turn around.'  
  
***************************************  
  
Shinji watched on powerless to the events unfolding before his eyes. Behind his tipped over metal table, used as temporary cover he was watching Misato try and fight off these unknown men. He cried out to her as a familiar man came up behind her. He watched, pained as the man tapped her on the shoulder, and pressed a pistol to her abdomen then pulling the trigger, effectively putting two slugs right through her chest. Shinji turned around to grab Asuka and run to the exit but she wasn't there. Again, he silently watched as men clad in black, speaking Asuka's language dragged her by the arms out the other end of the room. He fell prone to the ground, ignorant to the sounds of death around him. Only one thing came to mind. 'Why Kaji? You loved her...'  
  
***************************************  
  
NERV High Command  
  
Fuyutsuki: "So you knew this would happen Ikari?"  
  
Gendo: "That is correct."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Then would I be correct in assuming that letting the Second Child be forcibly taken by her own government has some place in your plan?"  
  
Gendo: "My, you are quite astute today Fuyutsuki. We no longer have any use for the Second child, and it would be best to be on at least 'workable' relations with the German government. We already have a trans-atlantic enemy on our backs, the last thing we need is a war on two fronts. Not to mention the appearance of the Demons."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Ah yes... the Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse. They come here to finish what the Angels have started correct?"  
  
Gendo: "Yes. Though your math skills seem to be lacking. They have appeared in the Sahara Desert, along with an army. It will take the combined might of the world to defeat this army, and THEN we have the Demons to deal with. The only way to fight the Demons is to use children born nine months after the Second Impact. Pilot Sohryu's loss will be felt, but it is nothing that we cannot replace."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "I fear this may be a battle we cannot win. The apocolypse is approaching. You say we require a unification of the world to defeat this apocolypse, but the fact of the matter is that that notion is nearly impossible. Gendo, we've lost. Lucifer will be the victor in this war, of that I am certain. The only factor left is how much time can we give to Humanity. If we fight we may postpone the inevitable. Ironically Asuka IS the key, you know this. She is 'Arael' in essence. She is Humanity's only hope, the last remaining Angel."  
  
***************************************  
  
............... Ugh......  
  
Asuka awakes  
  
'Where am I? Its dark in here I can't see anything. My head hurts.' She is lying on a cold stone floor, in complete darkness. It seems she is present in a non-existant void, no light, no signs of life. Complete darkness and silence. A flash, a creak as a door opens. She squints her eyes to see the door open into her "room". A man steps inside and shuts the door. He speaks. (in german) "Ah Pilot Langley. Welcome back to the Fatherland. I trust you enjoyed your little foray in Japan?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Our Souls for the World - Chapter one  
  
Author's notes:   
  
1. This is actually a re-write of my terrible first fic.  
  
2. Arael - Fifteenth Angel. Asuka had a rough run-in with this guy... poor Asuka. I think it could be possible that more than just a mind probe happened in that "exchange". 


End file.
